


Seasons Suck

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, BokuAkaKuro Week, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Multi, Musicians, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, flutist! kuroo, percussionist! bokuto, then kuroo comes along, violinist! akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Kuroo is a kind human being, who unfortunately does not have an infinite amount of patience, so he's suffering every minute of his shifts at the music store and he's ready to tear out the speakers at the store, consequences be damned.But at least he doesn't have to suffer alone. And at least his companions have good music taste.





	Seasons Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that are infinitely better than Four Seasons and just so happen to be mentioned in this fic:  
> George Gershwin's American in Paris (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGt000iascg)  
> Penderecki's Threnody for the Victims of Hiroshima (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp3BlFZWJNA)
> 
> fulfilling Day 4 of BAK week with the prompt Season (i didn't edit this one, so let me know if there's any errors!)
> 
> come talk to me at paradoxicalpsychic on tumblr!

Kuroo checks to see if his ears are bleeding for what feels to be the 1000th time in an hour. You’d think an owner of a music store would have a playlist with more classical pieces than just Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_ , but noooo. No such luck. 

Kuroo has even painstakingly put together his own collection of classical pieces, and given multiple copies to his manager, but still his manager chooses to play _Four Seasons_. Kuroo even once tried to switch out his manager’s playlist for his own, but when his manager found out, they locked up the aux cord.

At this point, Kuroo can’t tell if his manager insists on playing _Four Seasons_ because they like the piece, or just to spite Kuroo.

Kuroo gives up trying to block out the horrendous music, and places his head on the counter, waiting for the sweet embrace of Death. Although with his luck, he’d probably end up going to hell, and would be forced to listen to Vivaldi for all eternity.

If he survives until closing time, a mere hour away, Kuroo vows to be nicer and confess his sins and go to church. No way is he risking eternal damnation if there’s even the slightest possibility Vivaldi could follow him.

Kuroo is so disconnected from reality and so deep into his own loathing that he doesn’t hear the door open. In fact he doesn’t even notice that there are people in the store until two bright gold eyes enter his field of vision. And they are very close. 

Kuroo jolts upright, his neck twinging at the sudden movement. Standing in front of the cash are two customers; the one with gold eyes standing back to look at Kuroo with a knowing smile, and his friend standing beside him looking unimpressed.

They are both insanely attractive, and it takes Kuroo’s brain a couple moments to process them. 

He clears his throat, “Can I help you?”

The shorter one raises an eyebrow, “We’re looking to see if you have any timpanis in store.”

The one with crazy hair nods in agreement.

“Well we don’t have many in store, so you won’t get a large selection. If you’re looking for a specific brand or anything, you’d have to order them online, but we do have two back here.” Kuroo steps out from behind the counter, weaving his way through the stacks of music and instruments to the back corner, where they keep their drums.

“They’re looking pretty good! Let’s see how they sound!” The one with crazy hair moves around Kuroo, pulling two timpani mallets from...somewhere and moving behind the timpanis. 

“Unless you’re for sure going to buy them, I’m gonna have to ask that you don’t play them.”

“Aw, I won’t play them that much!”

“No, Bokuto-san. What if you break the head? I’m not paying for it.”

“Akaashi! Have a little faith!”

“Did you forget what brought us here in the first place?”

Kuroo watches them, amused, and doesn’t stop the smile on his face at the sheepish look the crazy haired one (Bokuto, Kuroo supposes) makes at the last comment.

“Just a small roll, I promise!”

Kuroo notices the shorter one, Akaashi, glance at him, but now he’s too invested and wants to see how this’ll play out.

“I’ll just play a short little bit from the song that’s playing over the speakers, I won’t break the timpanis I promise.”

Kuroo hears an exasperated sigh from beside him, but he just chuckles at the upgrade from “roll” to “excerpt.”

It seems like the whole store holds its breath as Bokuto pauses with his hands over the timpanis, listening to the song filtering in through the speakers.

Kuroo winces as the main motif from the “Spring” movement of _Four Seasons plays_ , and he notices Bokuto’s nose scrunching up in disgust.

“Dude. _Four Seasons?_ Really? I thought music stores would have better music playing than this crap.”

It’s Kuroo’s turn to sigh, “It’s not up to me what music plays. Believe me, I would never put on this dreaded song in a million years.”

“It’s not all bad. It’s a moderately challenging piece.”

Bokuto recoils, “Akaashi! How could you?!”

“I take it you’re a violin player then?”

“Yes I am. Is that a problem?” Akaashi’s eyes drill a hole into Kuroo, as if daring him to say something bad about violinists. 

“Oh no! Not at all! I have great respect for violin players. It just makes sense that you’d like _Four Seasons_.” 

Kuroo’s smirk doesn’t make it look like he respects violinists, so maybe that’s why Akaashi huffs, but the words that follow surprise Kuroo, “I never said I enjoyed the melody. I just find the piece to be a decent challenge because of the fingerings. The melodies are quite boring.”

“AGAAAAASHEEEE!! I knew you wouldn’t betray me!!”

Kuroo quickly sidesteps the full grown man that launches himself at Akaashi, but he nearly loses his balance and almost tumbles to the ground. He’s surprised Akaashi hardly even sways from the force of catching a body.

“I don’t know why you doubted me Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo clears his throat, “So are you two going to buy the timpanis?” As much as he’d love to get to know these two a little better, he’s got a job to do.

“Yes I believe we will.”

“But Akaashi! I haven’t even tried them out yet!”

“They’re the same brand as the ones you have back home, but these ones are better because they are fully intact.”

Kuroo claps his hands, hoping to distract Bokuto from further embarrassment, “Do you have a way to take the timpanis home? Our store does offer delivery, or you could rent a trailer.”

“Oh, we just live up the hill! We can roll these bad boys up to our house no problem!”

Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose, and gives a long-suffering sigh, but doesn’t respond to Bokuto’s idea.

Kuroo doesn’t know whether to laugh at Bokuto’s suggestion, or pat Akaashi’s shoulder in sympathy. “I’ll tell you what. I have to close the store in the next 45 minutes or so, and after I’ve locked up, I could give you guys and the timpanis a ride to your house.”

“Oh that’s a good plan!” Kuroo preens under Bokuto’s praise, but Akaashi looks more hesitant.

“You really don’t have to go through all that trouble. I imagine you want to get home as soon as possible once your shift is over.”

Kuroo shrugs, “It’s really no trouble. Besides, if I’m helping customers, then I could lock up a few minutes early.” His smirk grows. “How could I, a dedicated employee, intent on providing the best customer service, deny two wonderful customers, who insisted that I deliver their purchases the same night?”

The nose wrinkle that Kuroo gets from Akaashi is too cute. Kuroo’s afraid his heart will explode. 

Although Kuroo’s actual death will probably be from decapitation, as Bokuto swings an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders, and Kuroo’s neck snaps forward from the weight.

“You’re the best bro!”

Kuroo’s first instinct is to wrap an arm around Bokuto’s waist, and respond with, “Anything for you bro,” but then he remembers he has to maintain some level of professionalism, as they are customers. (And one glance at Akaashi reminds Kuroo that he doesn’t know the exact nature of their relationship.)

“Let’s get this purchase out of the way, shall we?” Kuroo extricates himself from under Bokuto’s arm and leads them back to the counter.

He enter his employee number into the computer, “So the two timpanis, and is there anything else?”

“OH! Akaashi, can we get-”

“No.”

“Akasee, you didn’t even hear what I was gonna say!”

“You didn’t have to say anything, you’ve been asking a tabla for the past month.” Kuroo watches the discussion (and Bokuto’s subsequent pouting) avidly. “Besides, you’re birthday is soon, so I don’t think we need to buy one.”

Kuroo feels a genuine smile stretch across his face. “Well aren’t you lucky Bokuto!”

Bokuto only nods while staring at Akaashi in amazement, but when Kuroo’s statement fully registers, he stares at Kuroo in amazement.

“How do you know my name?!”

“I have been present for all the conversations you and Akaashi shared.”

“Oh. Right.”

“So you’re total is $2 849.”

Akaashi goes to pull out his wallet, but then frowns, and looks closer at the total. “That doesn’t make sense. We want two timpanis, so the price should be double that. And shouldn’t the delivery cost something?”

Kuroo shrugs, “I appreciate the honesty, but I think you guys are pretty cool so I gave you my discount.” Kuroo looks at his monitor so he doesn’t have to look at the sparkles in Bokuto’s eyes, or the surprise on Akaashi’s face.

“We…...we really-I don’t think that’s necessary.” Kuroo just barely makes out what Akaashi says over Bokuto’s excited caterwauling.

“I know how hard it is buying music stuff, and I honestly don’t mind.”

Both Kuroo and Akaashi have a light blush on their cheeks.

“Wait! Bro, do you play music too?!”

“Yeah, I dabble here and there.”

“You must do more than dabble.” Kuroo looks hesitantly at Akaashi. “We’ve got time to kill. Bokuto and I are willing to hear more about the dedicated employee who moonlights as a musician.”

Kuroo laughs at that.

“I mostly play the flute, and I’ve been meaning to audition for the Philharmonic Orchestra, but I keep missing the audition dates, so I work here to get my music fix.” Kuroo also uploads videos of him onto YouTube as a way to get his music fix, but Bokuto and Akaashi don’t need to know that right now.

“Dude, that’s so awesome! One of these days you’re gonna have to play a piece for us. And! We can help you remember the audition dates! Akaashi and I are in that orchestra!”

“What?! Bro, no way.”

“Yeahuh!” Bokuto gasps with enough force to inhale an ocean, “You should totally come to one of our concerts! We could introduce you to the conductor, take you on a tour backstage! And of course you’d get to listen to us play.”

Kuroo finds himself shaking, Bokuto’s enthusiasm being highly contagious. “You’d really do that for me?”

Akaashi pushes his phone across the counter, “It’s the least we could do after using your employee discount. Please, put in your phone number so we can let you know when the next concert is.”

Kuroo flushes and adds his contact info. (His attention being focused solely on the phone means that he misses Bokuto shaking Akaashi’s arm and Akaashi’s blush.) 

When Kuroo pushes the phone back over to Akaashi, Bokuto is gazing intently at the array of guitar picks and Akaashi doesn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes as he takes back his phone.

There’s an awkward pause.

Kuroo clears his throat, “Anyway, wanna help me get the timpanis into the van?”

Both Akaashi and Bokuto nod, so Kuroo leads them back to where the timpanis are, placing the covers on them.

“Akaashi, do you mind pushing this one, and Bokuto you push the other one? Just get them to the front door, I’ll bring the van around.”

Kuroo leaves them to it while he goes outside and brings the van closer to the doors. They eventually get the timpanis properly situated in the trunk, thankfully with no mishaps. Kuroo punches out, turns off the lights and locks up the place, hoping in the driver's seat. Bokuto gets in a moment later, and Akaashi shits on his lap.

Kuroo tries not to think about it and just says, “Seatbelts kids!” and ignores Akaashi’s eyeroll.

Akaashi directs them to their house while Bokuto and Kuroo make small talk. They really do live close, so the drive is only 5 minutes, which Kuroo doesn’t know if he should take that to be a good thing or a bad thing.

They unload the timpanis and say their goodbyes, awkwardly shuffling and avoiding eye contact until Kuroo decides to rip off the bandaid and just shouts something about ‘seeing them soon’ and then drives off, mentally berating himself.

It’s a couple months later before Kuroo actually sees them again, and he really only sees Akaashi.

Kuroo and Bokuto have been texting nonstop, so it’s a little surprising when Kuroo notices Akaashi walking into the music store.

Kuroo sees Akaashi before Akaashi sees him, “Akaashi, hey. What’re you doing here?”

“Kuroo. A pleasure to see you. I was just looking for. Um.” Akaashi’s eyes dart around, before landing on some music books. “Some new solo pieces. For practice.”

Kuroo smirks at the obvious lie, but he doesn’t have time to call Akaashi out on it, as Akaashi continues, “You’re not wearing your uniform. Are you not working today?”

“Yeah, actually. I just came here to use some of the sound equipment the store has.”

“Oh? What for?” Akaashi says with a curious head tilt that makes Kuroo’s heart thump against his ribcage.

“Y’know...just for some video...stuff.” Kuroo cringes at his own avoidance, and moves on to a different topic.

“How are you and Bokuto doing? Are the timpanis holding up?” From the text conversations Kuroo’s been having with Bokuto, he knows that the timpanis are holding up quite well and Bokuto loves them, but there was also a scare a couple weeks back where Bokuto thought he broke one of the pedals.

Akaashi’s expression tightens before he responds, “Bokuto enjoys the timpanis, and they have held up remarkably well. Actually, as a thank you for giving us your discount, Bokuto and I would like to invite you out to dinner next Saturday, as well as our concert.” Akaashi holds out a ticket to Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “Dinner and a concert? You guys are spoiling me!” He accepts the ticket almost reverently.

“Bokuto or I will text you the details about the dinner later. We look forward to your company.” Akaashi promptly leaves after that statement, unknowingly taking Kuroo’s heart with him.

Kuroo goes home in a daze after that. He assumes he feeds himself, but he doesn’t remember eating anything. He just stares at the ticket. He hasn’t put it down since Akaashi gave it to him (which maybe wasn’t a smart idea, as he had to walk down some busy sidewalks and some people bumped into him. He may have almost killed them) and he has the entire thing memorized, including the barcode.

Kuroo only snaps out of it when his phone buzzes and he launches himself at the coffee table, where his phone rests.

It’s Bokuto.

**_Brokuto <3  
_ ** _BROOOO!!! heard keiji talked to u bout next fri (^OuO^)_

__

**_Kuroo Tets :3  
_ ** _yah! ran into him at the store im excited to see u two perform_

__

**_Brokuto <3  
_** ___awwwwww thx bro! Plus dinner is gonna be AMAZING_  
_its at summer palace on simcoe st_  
_be there at 5!_  
_dress nicely (^OvO^)  
_ _keiji and me will drive you to the show after we eat_

__

**_Kuroo Tets :3  
_** ___ohoho~_  
_got quite the night planned_  
_now im even more excited XD  
_ _to see ur face!_

__

After that their conversation mostly turns into emoticons and “ohoho’s” (and Kuroo can feel the disgustingly cheesy on his face but he does nothing to wipe it off-as if he could) but Kuroo also gets a notification from Akaashi.

**_Keiji-kun  
_ ** _Good evening Kuroo. Just wanted to make sure Bokuto told you about the time and place for our dinner Friday_

__

******_Kuroo Tets :3_  
** _u doubting our boy keiji?_  
_tsk tsk_  
_dw he told me the plans  
_ _cant wait to see the both of u!!!!!!! (Wu^)_

__

__

**_Keiji-kun  
_ ** _Me neither :D_

__

__

Kuroo definitely needs his heart checked out, but he goes to sleep with a smile and an impatience for Friday to arrive.

To say that Kuroo has a slight freak out about what to wear when Friday comes around, would be an exaggeration of Kuroo’s level-headedness. 

Kuroo doesn’t own a lot of fancy, ‘formal’ wear, so his options are limited, but he still manages to debate over what he should wear for a solid 2 hours. He spends so long debating over which suit he should wear, that Kuroo loses track of time and has to forgo trying to tame his hair. 

Well, Bokuto and Akaashi’s first impression of him was him drooling on the counter at a music store, and they still invited him on this date- casual dinner. Before a concert. In fancy attire. Just the three of them. 

Kuroo tries to ignore his train of thought, and just calls a taxi.

He arrives at the restaurant 2 minutes before 5, and sees Bokuto pacing outside the restaurant while Akaashi fiddles with his sleeves. 

“Dinner's at 5 right?” 

Kuroo steps out of the taxi and is nearly bowled over by Bokuto.

“Bro! I missed you so much we really should’ve met up more often I nearly forgot what your beautiful face looks like. Come on! Let’s go eat!”

Kuroo blinks at the rapid speech and the compliment? Was that a compliment? Was Bokuto flirting with him??? But he doesn’t get time to even process Bokuto’s sentences before Bokuto pulls him by the hand into the restaurant, Akaashi coming up beside them as Bokuto talks to the hostess.

“You look very nice is a suit Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s brain short circuits at the compliment (and this time he’s sure it’s a compliment) from Akaashi, so he says the first thing that comes to mind, “You could say it _suits me_.”

Akaashi’s lips tighten, and Kuroo doesn’t know if that means he’s trying to hold back laughter or it he finds Kuroo’s pun tasteless, but Kuroo’s leaning towards the laughter.

They’re seated at a round table with 3 chairs near the window, and Bokuto makes a big deal out of pulling out the chairs and seating Kuroo and Akaashi before he sits down himself. (Kuroo finds it absolutely adorable and if Akaashi’s soft look at Bokuto is anything to go by, he does too.)

Conversation flows naturally between them as they order their drinks and food. The concert starts at 8, Bokuto and Akaashi have to arrive at 7, so they have time, but Kuroo finds that the time slips through his fingers and before he knows it, there’s empty dishes in front of all of them, and Bokuto and Kuroo are teasing Akaashi about the amount of food he ate, in the speed of a vacuum. (Kuroo is slightly scared, slightly in awe at Akaashi’s stomach, and Bokuto treats this like a normal thing, so Kuroo is even more scared about what future dinners will be like.)

Kuroo nearly falls out of his chair when he realises he’s thinking about spending future days and dinners with Bokuto and Akaashi. And he does fall out of his chair when Bokuto pulls it out from under him.

Kuroo’s pretty sure that Bokuto says something about “wanting to get him on his feet so they can go to the concert, not wanting to bring him to the ground” but he’s too busy listening to both Akaashi and Bokuto’s laughter.

They eventually leave the restaurant, Bokuto and Akaashi herding Kuroo to their car and they drive off towards the concert hall.

When they arrive, Kuroo goes through the front entrance while Akaashi and Bokuto grab their instruments and head to the side of the building, presumably where the musicians enter. Bokuto continuously waves to Kuroo, exclaiming loudly how he’s gonna play extra good just for Kuroo, and they’ll see him at the end of the show. 

Kuroo enters the building and finds his seat with no troubles, feeling nervous for the concert despite the fact that he’s not playing. He debates whether or not he should spend some of his nervous energy by pacing outside, but more people sit down in the row so Kuroo stays put, his leg shaking.

More people enter the hall, clothes rustling and conversation at a murmur. When the house lights go down, Kuroo finds himself leaning forward, his leg stilling and his attention focused solely on the stage. 

The musicians file out in rows, professional in their black uniforms. Kuroo spots Bokuto’s hair, and sees Akaashi at the end of the row of first violins and his heart skips. 

The conductor steps out, takes a bow, gets on the stand, and the musicians raise their instruments to their lips in unison, light reflecting off the brass.

The entire hall takes a breath in when the conductor raises the baton, and the first piece starts. Kuroo’s entire body goes still and his brain goes silent, following the music.

The house lights go up at the end of the last piece and Kuroo is still in his seat, absorbing the music and the atmosphere as the last note is swallowed up by conversations starting up. He remembers Bokuto saying something about meeting up at the end, so Kuroo rushes out to the lobby, dodging other patrons, eyes scanning to see if the musicians have joined the fray yet.

He hears Bokuto before he sees him, feet already heading towards the noise. He finds Bokuto and Akaashi standing in a group with 3 other musicians, all of them in what appears to be a serious conversation.

“Bro!!! There you are! Tell Konoha here what the worse piece of instrumental music is.”

Kuroo sidles up beside Bokuto, who is pointing at a guy with sandy hair and a lazy smirk on his face.

“Come on, Bokuto. There’s no way he-”

“Worst piece of music? _Four Seasons_ by Vivaldi.” Kuroo takes great pride in the shocked look that appears on sandy-hair’s face at his answer.

“HA! See? I told you! Kuroo’s got great taste in music.” Bokuto looks quite proud himself, with his arms crossed over his chest and nose in the air.

Sandy-haired doesn’t seem to hear Bokuto, “What?! You’d pick Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_ , a piece that is timeless, and has lasted for generations, as the worst piece of music?? Who even are you?!”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service. Aspiring flutist.” Kuroo gives a little bow before continuing, “Who are you to say that _Four Seasons_ isn’t the worst piece of music out there?”

“Konoha Akinori. Second violinist, and someone who has listened to and attempted to play, Penderecki’s _Threnody for the Victims of Hiroshima_ , so I can clearly make a more informed decision on the matter.”

“A violinist. Figures. Well I’ll have you know that I have listened to Penderecki’s _Threnody_ , and let me just say it is unfair for you to bring a modern piece into this discussion, but I stand by my decision. _Threnody_ at least invokes emotions, and recreates the tragedy of Hiroshima, but _Four Seasons_ just puts me to sleep. I become brain dead just listening to a recording of it. And I work in customer service, I know the true meaning of brain dead.”

Konoha scowls, Akaashi has on a smug smile, Bokuto has a smile to rival the sun, and the other 2 people in their little circle look like they’ve gotten front row seats to a volleyball game.

All in all, Kuroo’s feeling pretty good about his response. 

Konoha crosses his arms, conceding defeat. “Fine. But I still enjoy _Four Seasons_! But what would you listen to, then?”

“I’m not saying you have to hate _Four Seasons_ , I just do not like it. And I would probably listen to George Gershwin's _American in Paris_ for all eternity if I could.”

Kuroo finds his vision filled with wide gold eyes after his comment, but Bokuto speaks before Kuroo can comment on his proximity.

“Where have you been all my life?”

And suddenly, Bokuto is kissing Kuroo.

It’s almost comical. The kiss is similar to one of those cartoon ones, that always end with a loud “MUAH!” and a character raising a finger in surprise before melting into a puddle. And Kuroo definitely would’ve melted if it wasn’t for Akaashi slipping an arm around Kuroo’s waist to support him.

Kuroo thinks that Konoha and the other two musicians are teasing Bokuto, but all Kuroo can hear is this high pitched whine, that may be steam coming out of Kuroo’s ears, or maybe it’s his heart flatlining.

All he’s aware of is a flash of a camera and Akaashi’s solid form as he leads Kuroo over to a chair at the side of the hall.

“Are Bokuto’s kisses always this fatal?” he asks Akaashi, who crouches in front of him.

Akaashi gives a small smile, “Always.”

And then Kuroo is positive his heart explodes, because Akaashi kisses his forehead and Kuroo would prescribe ‘Akaashi forehead kisses’ as a cure for any head ailments if he didn’t want to keep all of them to himself. 

Akaashi leans back, light flush on his cheeks, and all Kuroo can do is stare at Akaashi as they both grow steadily more pink. 

Kuroo’s brain finally catches up with all that happens and he blurts out, “Wait, does that mean I’m your boyfriend now? Am I both of your guys’ boyfriend?? Are you both my boyfriends??!”

Akaashi nods, and Bokuto nods even more, and Kuroo nearly punches Akaashi in the jaw as he stands up and cheers.


End file.
